Scars
by LyteSynthecticGatomon
Summary: When the DigiDestined somehow forget about the DigiWorld and Digimon, how will they remember and save the both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**Chapter One; Roles and Reputations**

This Story is seen in both Gatomon's and Kari's perspective. It is about the aftermath of MaloMyotismon's defeat. Enjoy XD.

**Gatomon's P.O.V**

Three years after the battle with MaloMyotismon, no one, not one Digimon, had heard from their partners. They never came to visit, like they had forgotten about us. Like we were just pieces of data, like we didn't matter. The DigiDestined had completely forgotten their roles and responsibilities in the Digi World.

I clenched my paws. It makes me so frustrated. I felt tears form in my eyes. "Why us?" I asked as I dropped to my feet. "This isn't what was supposed to happen" I yelled. I was now hitting the ground with my fists.

I started to daydream. I thought about the last few days we spent with the DigiDestined before we had to come back. The last three days I had spent with Kari. We did everything together, I couldn't understand how she could just forget about me like this. Then Gennai appeared to us. "It will be nearby impossible to return to the DigiWorld if you don't come back in two days" he said. The next two days flew past, and just like that, it was time to leave.

We gathered in a small park at sunrise. On a brisk winter's morning, T.K lay a laptop on the ground, holding his D-3 to the computer. Wiping tears from his eyes, he mumbled 'DigiPort open.' Light shot from his D-3 to the laptop, and the screen glowed ominously. "I better leave" I said, as the rest of the Digimon said their goodbyes. Kari started to cry. "Fake" I now thought as I remembered the last time I saw her.

"Gatomon" a voice yelled from inside the forest I was currently in. "Veemon?" I yelled as I began to walk over to him,"What are you doing here?" "I was actually looking for you" he replied.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked. "Gennai want's to talk to you"

"Okay" I said. I wondered what Gennai had wanted? Veemon started to walk away and I followed. We reached a wide valley. A large mountain towered over it, making the whole valley pitch black. The air was freezing. "Up this way" Veemon gestured to a small path going up the side of the valley. I dug my claws into the side of the valley when I couldn't hold on, while Veemon tried to do the same. The mountain was large, and climbing up it was quite a challenge. I arrived at the peak before Veemon, before seeing the humanly figure of Gennai.

"Ah Gatomon. So pleased we could be graced with your presence" Gennai joked.

**Kari's P.O.V**

Woodwork. One of the most boring days of my life. It was a Friday afternoon and we had a double period of Woodword before the end of school. '45 minutes has never felt so long in my life' I thought as I watched Davis chisel away at a piece of wood. He told me he was carving a wolves head out of the wood. He looked up and saw me looking at him. Pink spread across his face as he went back to work. The chisel suddenly went through the wolves head and one piece of the wood flew over across the room.

"Davis. Back to work" the teacher yelled as Davis fiddled around with glue, trying to put the wolves head back together. I went into a daydream. I thought about Gatomon. I haven't visited the DigiWorld for so long. "Mr. Can I go to the toilet?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. "Hurry up. I don't want you wandering around the school like a stray dog" he said, pointing to the door.

I ran over to the drink fountain before quickly turning and heading up the stairs to the Computer Lab. I opened the door. I saw a girl with long purple hair using one of the computers. Yolei, her name was, and she had been spreading rumours about me saying that I was whoring myself of to Ken, Davis and T.K. I denied it and said that she is the only slut in the group. I dropped to the ground and started crawling to the computers at the back of the room. I grabbed my Digivice out of my pocket and held it up to the computer.

**Digi Port Open**

A bright light appears from the computer and wrapped around me. I close my eyes. I'm slammed onto a hard surface. It was the floor. The same as the computer room. I was back in the computer room. "What are you doing" Yolei said in a disgusted voice. "If you must know" I started. "I was going to the DigiWorld. Anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you" I said. "Umm, when you're flirting with my boyfriend you do!" She spat at me.

"He isn't even your boyfriend you idiot, stop claiming"

"Oh what the hell would you know Kari, you haven't even had a boyfriend, you'd rather be a slut"

"You were the one that was pretty much forcing yourself on Davis last week at Brett Johnson's party, you're the main definition of slut!"

"At least I didn't suck him off under the bleachers!"

"You honestly believed that rumour? You actually need to be slapped!"

"It isn't a rumour Kari, you're such a sad girl, wouldn't surprise me if you don't have STD's already!"

"You wanna know what happens at the bleachers? Ken Ichijouji hooks up with Elita White there! Ha, have a nice life"  
>I turned away from her and walked to the door. As I opened the door, Ken entered the room, smiling at me softly. I smiled cheekily at him and walked back to Woodwork 202.<p>

"Did you get lost?" Davis said when I walked into the room and sat on the chair that I was on before. "No, I tried to get into the DigiWorld but something is interfering with the connection" I said. Smiles spread across their faces. "What's that?" T.K asked. "I think the water made her loopy" Davis said. I slapped both of them across the face twice. "How can you not remember them?" I said. I ran out of the classroom, grabbed my bag and ran home.

I walked through the busy streets of Obaidi, only just making it to the bus in time. I got on and sat on the very back seat and next to the window. I left school early so there was nobody on the bus, apart from one old man with an abnormally large head a few rows in front of me.

I pulled my crappy iPhone 3GS out of my pocket, put my headphones in and turned the music up. Suddenly, my pocket vibrated. I fished through my pocket and found my D-Terminal. I flipped it open and read the screen 'Two unread E-Mails'

I pressed open and read the names of the senders. The first was from Ken, it read:

Dear Kari

I wanna ask, why the fuck did you tell Yolei about Elita and I?  
>She's been ignoring me all day, and she'll probably never want me again.<span>

Thanks slut.

_'I can't believe you had the crest of Kindness' _I thought to myself. I pressed the reply button on my D-Terminal and began typing away:

Ken,

You couldn't keep it a secret forever.  
>I can't believe you just called me a slut. Wtf?<br>I might just e-mail Yolei now telling her you were stoned then too.  
><span> 

XOXO, Kari. 

The bus stopped, and I looked outside the window to a familiar sight. It was Kogei Street, which ment Heighton View Terrace was two stops away. I looked back to my D-Terminal, opening  
>the next message. This one was from T.K:<p>

Hey Kari,

I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for today.  
>I shouldn't have been such a jerk.<br>Wanna catch up for lunch tomorrow?  
>Meet at the mall, around 12?<br>Okay bye :)

No matter how mad I got mad at T.K, he would always be my best friend:

T.K :)

Sure, sounds like a plan.  
>Seeya at 12<br>XO  
><span> 

As I sent the message, the bus made it's last stop. I walked down the aisle, I glanced over at the old man, the only other person in the bus, aside from the bus driver. He had a large coat on, and a top hat. Odd thing to wear? I exited the bus, walking up to the Heighton View Terrace complex. Living close to the top of the building was a down side, but I loved having a balcony; my one and only escape from love.

I got to the door of our apartment, inserted my key into the slot, and turned the handle. And walking into my house seeing stuff like this, made me want to swap my family.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, second chapter here.  
>Tell me what you think :)<p>

**Gatomon's P.O.V**

"I realise that you haven't heard from the Digidestined for a while" Gennai said, staring intently at Veemon and I.  
>"Yes" I said, almost whispering to him. "Gatomon" he started, turning his whole body towards me. "Do you remember when I appeared in the Real World with Azulongmon's Digi Core?"<br>"Yes, I remember" I answered.  
>"Well, after I left the Real World, I left a few others like me there to monitor the Earth. The DigiDestined have not forgotten about you" he stared right at me like he could read minds.<br>"No one is able to get in or out of the Digi World" Gennai said. "That explains why she hasn't visited."  
>I sigh of relief swept across my body.<p>

"A virus is the cause of this. It causes the Digital Portals to open but it cannot transfer data through the portal" Gennai paused, while rustling through his pockets.  
>"So why did you want us" Veemon questioned. "I have this for you" Gennai said holding up a large tablet device. "It's a new type of Digivice. Since the Digidestined are not with you now, this is the only way of both of you Digivolving at the moment".<p>

I walked up to the large tablet, and stared at it. It was black, and had a large screen on it, like a laptop. I reached out my paw, and touched the screen. It rippled like I had just touched a pond of water. I moved my paw away from the screen, and a pink circle appeared. The shape changed, and as it changed, I realised what it was. "The crest of Light" I exclaimed. It shone on my body, making me feel a warmth I hadn't felt for years. The picture on the screen spun around, until the picture was again just a circle of pink. Gennai moved backwards with the tablet, and by the time he was close to the mountain's edge, and the pink light shot out of the screen.

It shot straight through my body, I had never felt so much power before. It lifted me up into the air, and as it did, I saw a blue light appear and hit Veemon as well. After three years, I was Digivolving again.

**Gatomon Digivolve To Angewomon.  
>Veemon Digivolve to ExVeemon.<strong>

"Wow, I feel so. So alive." I flexed my hands and looked at my wings. The power I once had flowed through me once again, and it felt amazing. Four more lights, one of one of red, one of gold, one of yellow and one of green flew out of the Digivice. The green light shot of into the  
>air and straight down the side of the mountain, while two shot of close to the coast, and one into the forest. A green flash appeared on the side of the mountain and a fimiliar figure flew up the mountain. "Stingmon" ExVeemon shouted, as the bug Digimon appeared next to ExVeemon.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Having no arms can be a downside. Hawkmon and Armadillomon are on File Island, in Primary Village" My stomach dropped when Stingmon said that, how could I let this happen to my friends. "Armadillomon took a beating from a Kuwagamon pretty bad, but as soon as he's reborn he'll be fine" Stingmon reassured.

Memories of Armadillomon flashed through my mind, I can't believe he took on a Kuwagamon without Digivolving. Just as I thought that, a wicked Lightning bolt ripped through the sky and landed in the valley beneath the mountain. ' RAWHRAHW'

**Kari's P.O.V**

Tai was laying on the couch naked. I purposely slammed the door shut to wake him up. "Wha" he groggily said when he started to wake up. Last night, this place was a party zone for the original Digidestined minus T.K and I. They were celebrating Tai's 17th birthday. I just stayed in my room trying to block out the noises of sex and music. The stench of alcohol and rotten food was smelt all through the house. A punch bowl lay on the ground, with its contents all over  
>the lino.<p>

I walked into my room and turned on my laptop. "Hey, Kari" Tai said as he walked into my room and sat on the chair beside me. I flashed an uneasy smile at him. "Whats wrong?" he asked.  
>"You remember Agumon, don't you Tai?" I said.<br>"No. Who's that? A friend of yours?" He said. I couldn't believe he doesn't remember.  
>"What. How can you not remember him? That summer we went to the Digital World. You're telling me that you don't remember a thing of it" I asked as I slammed the palms of my hands onto my desktop.<p>

"Look" I said as I started to click away on my Laptop. I had made a file of Digimon pictures that I had compiled over the years. I started to stress. I double-clicked on My Pictures, but the file wasn't there.

"Shit. How can they just disappear like that" I asked myself. Tai sat there in astonishment. "What are you looking for?" He asked. Before I could answer him, there was a knock at the door. Tai got up and answered it. "Oh, hi T.K. Yep. Kari's in her room" I heard him say. T.K walked into my room with something in his hand. "Ken told me to give this to you" T.K said, placing my D-3 on the desktop.

"What is it?" T.K said. I was very frustrated. "It's a Digivice, T.K. How can you not remember" I said, flipping my D-3 in my hands. "What's there to remember?" he said, staring directly into my eyes. "Everything! That summer in the Digital World, meeting Patamon, Gatomon and all the others. Seriously?" He put his hand on mine. He stared at me for a minute or two, before ours D-Terminals went off at the same time. Both of ours were placed on the desktop, and they both looked the same.

I reached for the D-Terminal which I though was mine, and flipped it open. T.K did the same, opening the device and reading the e-mail. "Umm, I think this is yours" I said, handing the D-Terminal to T.K. He put mine in my lap, and read the e-mail he had just received. His face turned a bright pink, after realising I had just seen the photo of Maddy Shizenhou's cleavage she had just sent him. "Maybe you should go T.K" I said, staring at him and then the door. "I'm sorry, Kari" he said, getting off his chair and walking out the door. I heard him say goodbye to Tai, before the noise of a door closing was heard in the background.

I stared at my desktop on my computer, staring at the wallpaper, which had once been of Gatomon and I, which was now just blue. I grabbed one of my over-the-shoulder bags, pushed my Digivice, D-Terminal and iPhone into my bag and walked out of my room.

"Kari, where are you going?" Tai said. "Away" I said, opening the door and walking down the first flight of stairs. I walked to the subway and caught the 3rd Terminal Train. The carriages were mostly empty, so I got on the seat closest to the door and sat down. I suddenly realised I hadn't checked my D-Terminal to read the e-mail I got. I grabbed it out of my back, and flipped it open. The message said:

To the light child;

Once the light is gone,  
>Darkness is free to take over.<br>The one you seek is forever gone,  
>There is no hope.<span>

'What the hell is this?' I said aloud. For minutes, I read over and over the message, but no matter how many times, it still didn't make sense. I flipped my D-Terminal closed, and put my head against the window. It was around 4:30pm, and I was already tired. I shut my eyes for onlya few seconds, beore I began drifting into a deep sleep...  
><span>  
>Suddenly my eyes flickered open. The carriages were dark and gloomy, and shards of glass<br>were all over the ground. "We are experiencing technical difficulties, please do not panic" a man's voice appeared over the intercom. I grabbed my iPhone out of my bag, and unlocked it  
>to find five missed calls and 6 new messages, all from Tai:<p>

-Kari, where are you!

-Kari, we needa talk, come home please

-KARI! 

**Gatomon's P.O.V**

"What was that?" I said, staring down into the valley. "Lets go see" ExVeemon said, as he and Stingmon started flapping their wings and flying into the darkness. I jumped into the air and dove through the air into the valley. "Spiking Strike. Vee Laser" I heard being yelled. I saw sparks fly as the attacks came into contact with something. "Celestial Arrow" I yelled as I released the arrow into a figure I could just barely see.

"Lightning Blast" The figure yelled. I saw some sparks appear and a bolt of lighning appeared  
>out of the black and was heading right for me.<p>

To be continued...


End file.
